dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
It's... The Eric Crepitu Show!
It's... The Eric Crepitu Show! is a Jetanie animated children's television series created by Amrit Freeland. The show focuses on a human-seagull hybrid called Eric Crepitu, who is based off a character in The Sketch Show. The show lasted three years; premiering in 2005 and ending in 2008. Background Eric Crepitu is based off of a character in The Sketch Show called The Farting Machine, which Freeland also worked on. In 2004, Freeland pitched a spin-off show starring The Farting Machine to Youngvision, but the team were not happy with the premise, but agreed to create the show if Freeland made several changes. The pilot episode, The Fake Sock, aired on Z Bop on 12th September, 2005 at 7:30a.m., and was later repeated at 12:40p.m. and 5:40p.m. The rest of the series was aired starting in October that year, with a new episode airing on Saturdays. Premise It's... The Eric Crepitu Show! takes place on Waft Island, a fictional island located in between the continents of Asia and North America. Eric Crepitu, a human-seagull hybrid, is one of the island's residents. Eric's favourite things to do are eating, sleeping and farting, but his prized item is the Holy Sock of Farts, a sock which has been passed down from generations. Eric's worst enemy, Goodbreath, a human-bear hybrid, is continuously trying to get the sock off Eric, but fails time and time again. The Holy Sock of Farts is also shown to have mystical powers if it is opened. Each episode of the show lasts 16 minutes and 35 seconds. Characters Eric Crepitu Eric Crepitu is the main protagonist of the show, who is a human-seagull hybrid; his father is a human, whilst his mother is a seagull. Eric's favourite things to do are eat, sleep and fart, which he is seen doing a lot. Eric owns the Holy Sock of Farts, which has been passed down from generations. Eric is eager to keep the sock safe from his worst enemy, Goodbreath. Vomito Vomito is an anthropomorphic food can, who "vomits" so Eric can eat his "guts". Vomito always has a different type of food inside of him each day, but it is not known how or why. Rutto Rutto is an overweight pig, who likes drinking and burping. Occasionally, his stomach explodes, causing him to become underweight. Rutto is also simple-minded, rarely pays attention and likes to interrupt people, though he remains loyal to his friends. A running gag in the show has him tripping over and falling onto his face. High High is an incredibly hyperactive bird, who is the fastest living thing on Waft Island. According to Eric, he drinks to much Green Cow, a fictional energy drink. Lolly Lolly is a human-Bananer hybrid, who lives under the ocean. Due to her being part of the Bananer species, she has the end of a banana sticking out between her legs. Transmissions International broadcasts Jetania * Z Bop (2005-2014) Canada * YTV (2006-2010) * Teletoon Retro (2014-2015) El Kadsre * ETVKK (????-????) United Kingdom * CITV (2006-2009) * Boomerang (2008-2011) * Pop (2015-2016) United States * Toon Disney (2006-2009) YinYangia * Disney Channel (2006-2016) Theatrical film A theatrical film based off the series, The Eric Crepitu Movie was released on 23rd March, 2007. The film received negative reviews from critics. In other media * From October to December 2013, some of the characters on the show were revived for several Coca-Cola advertisements in Jetania. Category:TV Shows Category:Fictional TV shows Category:2005 Category:Jetania